Forever
by BrokenThingsAndTwistedDreams
Summary: 'I'll wait; forever if I have to.' ... and he will. He will wait for her, for as long as she wants him to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys this is my first story in a long long time, and for once Im thinking of writing a multi chapter story. Hopefully it will end up going smoothly. If you do enjoy it and do read it, I will try and publish the next chapters as soon as possible. **

**Please enojoy (:**

**Reviews would be appreciated :3**

**Forever**

**.**

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**.**_

_Baby__ I've been here before_

_I've seen this room, I've walked this floor_

_You know I used to live alone long befoe I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_**.**_

_**.**_

She was beautiful, she really was. With skin as white as snow, and eyes a beautiful brown, distant, far away from this world. He wanted to hold her, yet he didn't understand why, all he knew was that he had this sudden urge to protect her from this world. He had the urge to talk to her, even just to say a simple 'hello', but he knew he couldn't, at least not yet. Instead he will watch her from afar, until the right moment arrived, and he could talk to her, and maybe even kiss her. He was in a daze, his dead heart filling him with emotions he didn't know were possible. At least not for him. He had to have her. But not yet. No not yet.

**x.**

At night he sat outside her bedroom door, he could hear her crying. Hear the muffled screams in her pillows, and the gentle drips of her blood from her little razor that she hid so well underneath the floorboards.

It hurt him. To be able to listen to those sounds, to know that this girl, this beautiful nameless girl that he already felt so attached to was slowly dying, and he could do nothing but sit outside her door, watch her from afar, and dream sleepless dreams about how her skin would feel underneath his, he guessed it would be soft, it looked soft. He wanted to kiss her scars away, and just talk to her. He wanted to save her, maybe he could.

**x. **

He found out her name today. Her name was Violet. Like that flower from his books. He liked the way her name rolled down his tongue when he said it. He didn't think there was a sound, a word, more beautiful then hers. It was her word, her name, her sound, and he loved it. He wanted to say it out loud, not just in a quite whisper. He wanted to say it to her. Say it over and over, and watch her reactions as he spoke _her_ word out, _her_ name out, over and over, softly until it would get louder and louder, until it sounded like a beautiful scream.

He knew it was wrong, that in a way, what he was doing was wrong, what he was thinking was wrong. Yet he couldn't help it, he couldn't help wanting her, needing her, a girl he only knew for a couple of days, a girl who he never even spoke to. It was a twisted need he held for her. Dark yet beautiful, like her, except she wasn't dark, no, she was the only light in this twisted world. She was _his_ light in his dark soul.

**x.**

As days dragged on, as he watched her from afar, the need to speak to her became stronger and stronger. He would give anything just to stand close to her, and speak in one worded sentences. To speak with his eyes. He knew though that he had to wait, at least a little bit longer, until he found a way. He wondered whether or not she would be afraid of him like the rest of them. Would she run away too? Would she hide from him? Would she make him go away? No, he couldn't think like that. He shouldn't. She was different. She would understand him.

**x.**

He found a way to talk to her. A way he would finally be able to meet her properly. It was a beautiful plan, and it would help him too, in more ways than one. Her father was a psychiatrist. He would help him; he would make the bad thoughts go away. He would help those dreamless nightmares disappear.

**x.**

He was wandering through the house, looking for her; it was finally time to talk to her.

When he finally found her it was in the upstairs bathroom. Her little razor in hand slicing through her porcelain flesh, little droplets of red tears falling on the white snow. It was a beautiful image. They were more alike than he thought. It was like she was made for him, for him and no one else. He couldn't help but silently watch her, but this time he wasn't invisible, if she wanted to she could see him, all she had to do was look up.

''_You're doing it wrong, if you're trying to kill yourself cut vertically, they can't stitch that up..''_

He didn't know why he said it. It just felt right. Maybe she would, maybe she would spend forever with him. Maybe that's why he said it. Maybe it was the want, the need to have her in his life that made him say that, those words.

Either way it worked, he got her attention, because she looked up, she turned around and looked at him, with those big questioning eyes. Finally after what felt like forever she said her first words to him, which hopefully wouldn't be the last.

''_**How'd you get in here?!''**_

**x.**

The next day he had another appointment with her father. He was asking him questions, and he gave him replies. His name was Ben. Ben thought that he was crazy, but no, no he wasn't crazy, he couldn't be crazy, because that would mean that he was a danger, a danger to her. He couldn't be a danger, not to her.

''_...because I met someone.''_

As he said those words he knew she heard him, heard the whole conversation between him and her father. She knew he meant her, because he was looking straight at her as he said them. Those words were the beginning of them, how it all started.

**x.**

''_..this one I did after my dad first left.. I was ten I think..''_

He was in her room; they were exchanging beautiful stories about their scars. He loved listening to hers. He felt like he could listen to them over and over again, maybe if he really was crazy, maybe she was crazy too, and they could be crazy together, because they were alike, they thought the same way, she viewed the world from his point of view.

He loved her voice. He loved the way she talked. He loved everything about her. She was perfect.

She told him things, things that were personal, things about her family, things about her father, about Ben who hurt her mother. He didn't understand why he would do that, why he would hurt her...

''_..If you love someone you should never hurt them.__** Never**__.''_

_**He**_ would never hurt her. Not the way Ben hurt Violets mother. Not in _**any**_ way, he would **never** hurt her. _**Ever.**_

She understood him, she agreed with him, and she liked music too. Loud, angry music. She was perfect; no one could be more perfect than her. She smiled at him. No one smiled at him, but she did, because she was like him, they were different from the others, from the rest of the world. They were cut from the same cloth, except her side was light, and his was dark, darker than hers.

''_Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?''_

**x.**

'' _I hate her! I want to kill her! ''_

Violet was angry. She was talking about some bitch that hurt her. Tate didn't like it when someone hurt her. He didn't like it one bit. That girl needed to be **punished**. No one messed with _his_ Violet. **No** **one**.

''_Then do it. One less high school bitch in the world making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service.''_

Of course his Violet wouldn't kill. She was too pure for that. She was too amazing too perfect to dirty her hands with someone else's blood so instead that night as they lay on her bed they made plans, plans to scare that little bitch so she wouldn't dare hurt Violet again. He would make sure of that.

**x.**

''_What's down there?''_

He could hear them walking down the steps, closer, and closer, until he could see his dark queen standing beside the girl he was supposed to scare. She looked confused, like she didn't understand what was going on, but he could care less, he couldn't wait for the show to begin. He saw the smile on his queen's face. He couldn't let her down, and he wouldn't, after all this show was for her.

''_Get the lights.''_

**The show was about to begin.**

It was the most fun he had ever had, that bitch kicking and screaming _''Oh god,! Get it off me! Please God get it off of me!'' _Truly glorious. He loved every minute of it, and it seemed like he wasn't the only one enjoying it. Yet he was confused, why was his queen crying, why was she screaming? Was it because their show, _**his**_ show was just that good?

''_**What was that!?''**_

His Violet was confused, scared even, he didn't understand why, why was she scared? Did she not feel safe with him? Was she scared of him like the rest of them? As they kept talking, as she kept screaming at him, he got more and more confused. Wasn't this what she wanted? Did she not like his show, his performance? Why was she being like this?!

''_**Get out!**__ I never want to see you again!''_

What was she saying? Why would she say that? He was so confused, he didn't understand. What wrong did he do? Why was she so fucking mad at him?! He tried to get a hold of her, tried to calm her down, tried to take her into his arms, but she didn't want that, she put her tiny fragile hands on his chest and pushed him away, as far away from his as possible. It felt horrible. Why would she do that?! Did she not want him anymore?! **Why was she screaming at him?! **The look in her eyes, as she stumbled away from him, ran up the stairs, the way she tried her best to get as quickly and as far as possible from him, it was fear. Did she fear him; did she really mean what she said?

''_**I thought you weren't afraid of anything!''**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued**_

**A/N:**

**Let me know what you think … (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the support it really means a lot to me (: **

**This**** chapter is a bit different from the first one, I dunno I didnt like it as much as the previous one, but either way I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own American Horror Story or anything related to it, nor do I own the song lyrics.**

**Forever**

**.**

_**Chapter 2.**_

**.**

**.**

_There was a time you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

**.**

**.**

It was their fault. Their fault that they had to move. It was _**his **_fault. He had to sleep with that whore. He couldn't have been fucking faithful. It wasn't just his fault, it was _**her**_ fault too. For forgiving him. For not being strong enough to get rid of him. It was _**their **_fault. They were making her move across the country to move to a house they had only seen in pictures, for a new ''beginning'' as they would say. Fuck that. She couldn't understand why they couldn't just stay in Boston, where their life was, _**her**_ life was. She was sick of them trying to play happy family. It wasn't possible for them to be a fucking happy family. Ever since the goddamn miscarriage their ''family'' became even more fucked up than they already were. _Family_. She wasn't even sure if that word could describe them. A cheat for a father, a psychopath for a mother, and a daughter who was stuck in between this mess. They made her like this. It was _**their **_fault. It was always _**their **_fault.

**x.**

It had taken hours that felt like a lifetime to get to their new house. It wasn't like any house she had seen before. There was something about it. Something in there that she felt drawn to. It scared her, but then again, it _couldn't _scare her, because she wasn't afraid of anything, she was _invincible._ It did give her the creeps tho' something about it that practically screamed at her ''Get away, don't look back, never return.'' And that's why she liked this house. That's why she could picture herself in it, because it felt different from all those other typical happy-family-bullshit houses, and hearing about what happened in this house made her even more drawn to it.

''_**We'll take it.''**_

It already felt like a home to her.

**x.**

She didn't think there could ever be anything better than the feel of a cigarette between her lips, the taste at the back of her throat with every pull she took, the smoke surrounding her, making everything look different, the feeling she got knowing that the more she smoked, the closer she got to death. She loved it. It almost made her forget this whole new school bullshit. _Almost._ She would have too if it weren't for a certain girl who obviously had some fucking issues.

''_What the hell is wrong with you?! People sit here, they __**eat**__ here!''_

She really didn't understand what her fucking problem was, what any of their problems were. She was sick of people telling her what to do. She was sick of everyone treating her like they fucking _understood_ her, like they _knew_ her.

''_You don't know me, why are you doing this?''_

''_**Eat it.''**_

Another day full of fucking bullshit. Lovely. She already knew what she was going to do the minute she got home. She already felt a longing for it. A craving. She couldn't take it anymore; her wrists were itching for it, begging her for it.

**x.**

There was something about the way the blade of the razor gleamed in the bathroom light, the way it hypnotized her. The way it dared her to do more damage each time, the way she obeyed it like a little puppet. She loved it. She trusted it. The way the blood rolled down her tiny wrists when she slashed her skin with it. It was beautiful. It was peaceful. She could drown in the wonders of it. It made her smile; it made her forget the world. Just like her cigarettes. They felt like her forbidden toys, and they were, toys against herself, and she loved them deeply.

''_You're doing it wrong. If you're trying to kill yourself cut vertically, the cant stitch that up.''_

There was a boy standing in the doorway. She didn't like the way he looked at her, but the way he said those words, they made her think wonders. Maybe she should take his advice.

''_How'd you get in here?!''_

''_If you're trying to kill yourself, you might also try locking the door.''_

For the first time in her life she felt speechless. For the first time in her life, she didn't want a conversation to end. As strange as that conversation may have been.

**x.**

She knew he was coming here today. She wanted to see him again. She stayed up all night thinking about him, about their strange conversation, if you could call it that. She had never felt attracted to a boy before, not like this. As she neared her father's office she heard voices. She heard _his _voice.

''_..I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work.''_

''_What?''_

She could hear his laugh. It was addictive. She wanted to hear it again.

''_Yeah, that's why I didn't take the meds. I was afraid my dick wouldn't work.. Because I met someone.''_

He was looking straight at her. He was beautiful. He knew she was standing there this whole time. She knew he meant her, she knew it because of the way he looked at her. The way he couldn't take his eyes off her, but neither could she.

**x.**

''_..this one I did after my dad first left.. I was ten I think..''_

They were in her room, talking, sharing stories that no one else could understand. He told her about his scars, the stories behind each one of them. She loved listening to him talk, to his voice. She felt shivers run down her back each time he looked at her. They were nice shivers, not like the ones she had ever gotten before.

''_Last week. First day of my new school. Sucks.''_

''_Westfield right? The worst. I got thrown out of there.'''_

She couldn't help but smile. He understood her. He wasn't like her parents, or the people at her new school. He was like her, and she loved it. She loved talking to him, loved knowing how much they shared in common, how alike they were. She had never met someone who she could share these things with, someone who she could talk to.

''_Why'd you move here?''_

''_My dad had an affair. My mum literarily caught him in the act.''_

''_That's horrible. If you love someone you should never hurt them. Never.''_

She felt a smile creep onto her lips once more. He would never hurt her. _Never_. For the first time since they arrived here she felt a sense of peace. She felt safe around him. She could trust him. They could trust each other. He grabbed a hold of her hand. Gently. She felt the way her hand tingled at his touch. He was touching her scars, looking at her, she wanted to give into him, but for now, for now it was all too much. She knew that even if she could talk to him, even if she could feel comfort, peace and safety around him, she had to be careful, because whether or not they were alike, he was still her father's patient.

''_Why are you seeing my dad?''_

''_Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. You're smarter than that.''_

She couldn't help but laugh. He was right, but for once she wanted to ignore it, ignore that she was always right about her answers, and that maybe for once she didn't want to have the right answer. But that could wait. All of it could, because for now she just wanted to enjoy their time together. For now they could both ignore that this new friendship of theirs wasn't normal. She was the suicidal daughter, of his psychiatric. It didn't get any more normal than that.

''_Wanna listen to Morrissey? He's cool and he's pissy, and he hates everyone, and everything.'''_

**x.**

''_**Stay away from him.''**_

Those words kept running through her mind that night as she lay on her bed. Why did he want her to stay away from Tate? Was there more to him than she thought? She couldn't sleep, this was driving her insane, she wanted to see Tate, she wanted to ask him why her dad was so fixated on ruining her life, why he wanted her to stay away from the one person she wanted to spend every minute with. This was killing her. This was ridiculous. Why should she listen to him? Why should she do it now? No of course she wasn't going to listen to him. She never did, and she wasn't about to start now. As she closed her eyes Violet smiled. She thought about Tate, about their conversations. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

**x.**

Her day wasn't going smoothly. First she caught her asshole of a fucking father doing shit with the old maid, to think she even _thought _about listening to him, following his orders like a good little daughter. That bastard. Then in school that psychopath Leah attacked her again. She didn't understand what that girls fucking problem was. Either way it was getting a bit old, and way too annoying. She got her again today. Left her with a cut on her forehead, of course it wasn't too bad, she had gotten worse before, but it still annoyed her to no end. At least she got her back. That cigarette burn was pretty bad. She couldn't wait to see Tate, complain to him about her day, and maybe just chill with him, maybe listen to some Nirvana, and talk about the wonders of Kurt Cobain. Yeah, that sounded good. Just thinking about it made her smile. She felt stupid, like one of those annoying girls gushing and obsessing over a guy, Tate was doing wonders to her mind. She could get used to this, to him, to the things he made her feel.

**x.**

'' _I hate her! I want to kill her! ''_

''_Then do it. One less high school bitch in the world making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service.''_

He was here in her room with her. She was telling him about Leah. About how much she loathed her, about how much she wanted her off her back. Tate understood perfectly, and yeah the thought of killing her was tempting, but also laughable, he had a twisted humour, she loved it. She had to admit that he did have a point; it _would _be a public service, but its not like they would actually murder someone, they were both twisted, but not twisted enough to _kill _someone. She couldn't help but stare at him, they both couldn't help it. She had a sudden urge to kiss him, forget about this whole conversation, about her horrible day. She wanted to know what his lips would feel like, how soft they would be, how he would taste. Violet couldn't help but wonder if he wanted it too, but her thoughts where pushed back as Tate spoke again.

''_Look, you want her to leave you alone? Stop making your life a living hell? Short of killing her there's only one solution; __**scare her**__. Make her afraid of you, that's the only thing bullies react to.''_

''_How?''_

''_It's simple.''_

Tate's idea was great. It made perfect sense. Lure her to the house, scare her. It sounded easier said than done, but she knew Tate would be able to do it, she trusted him, she knew she could leave it up to him; she just hoped Leah would fall for it.

They lay on her bed that night discussing their plan for tomorrow, and just talking, talking about the most stupid and random things. She fell asleep on his chest listening to the lullaby of Kurt Cobains voice. The next morning when she woke up he was gone, and she couldn't understand why she felt so empty.

**x.**

Their plan was running smoothly so far. Leah was falling for every single word she was saying, yet she still didn't seem too convinced that Violet had coke, she seemed very suspicious of her. Violet didn't blame her, if she was in Leah's position now she wouldn't believe her either.

''_I found the best hiding place. This is great shit too. A lot of coke coming into the US from Central America is smuggled in on the lobster boats in Gloucester. I used to show my boobs to one of the lobstermen in return for a key or two before they cut it.''_

As they kept on walking she could finally see Tate, he looked like the devil sitting on a rocking chair smiling a crooked smile, he looked beautiful, but dangerous. She couldn't help but smile at him.

''_So this is the coke whore.''_

''_Who the hell are you?''_

Tate started to look serious. If looks could kill Leah would be lying on the ground by now. Violet had never seen him so serious. She couldn't wait to see what he had in store for Leah; this was going to be fun. She smiled.

''_**Hit the lights.''**_

What happened next scared her. The lights started to flicker on and off, on and off, as if someone was standing there playing with the switch. Violet couldn't understand what was going on. She wasn't expecting this. She didn't like this side of Tate he was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, laughing, but it wasn't the laugh she heard before so many times, the laugh that made her toes curl, this was a different laugh. She didn't like _**this**_ laugh. What scared her even more was the little monster that kept reappearing every time the lights flickered. She didn't know what that was; it wasn't like anything she had ever seen. It was staring right at her. Before she could comprehend what was going on that _thing _was on top of Leah. Violet was confused, she was scared, she was scared of that _thing _whatever it was. All she could hear was _his _laugh, and Leah's screams, pleas to get that thing off of her. As she started to back away, she tripped and before she could get up that thing was right beside her starting at her with those little yellow teeth, those black beady little eyes. It was reaching for her. For the first time in her life she felt scared.

When Violet finally got to the light switch and turned on the light, that _thing _was gone, but it left something. Three big cuts on Leah's face, they were deep, very deep. Leah ran screaming and crying. She tried to calm herself down; she wanted to know what happened, what it was that attacked Leah. Tate was sitting on the rocking chair smiling. Violet didn't feel safe with him anymore. She tried to run after Leah, but it was too late Leah was already out the door.

''_I don't think she will be bothering you anymore.''_

''_**What was that?!''**_

'''_What are you talking about? She kneed me in the balls and got away. She must have ran into the wall or something.''_

Violet couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew he was lying; he had to have seen it, that _thing _with its claws, and yellow teeth. She couldn't believe that he was making her sound crazy. She _wasn't _crazy, she knew what she _saw_. Leah saw it too. It _attacked _her; there was no way in hell she could have gotten those claw marks by running into a wall.

''_**No I saw something!''**_

''_You're talking crazy. Violet, this is cool. We showed that bitch.''_

He was _**lying**_. She knew he was lying. She knew that he _**saw **_it too. Why was he trying to make her sound like some crazy bitch?! She couldn't take this, she didn't want him here, she didn't want to be near him, and she wanted him as far away from her as possible.

''_**Get out. I never want to see you again.''**_

He tried to get near her, tried to get a hold of her, but she didn't trust him anymore, she didn't want to trust him anymore. He was crazy; _**he **_was the crazy one, not _**her**_. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away as far from her as possible. She didn't want to be here, not with _**him**_, not with that _**thing**_.

''_**I thought you weren't afraid of anything!''**_

As she stumbled up the stairs and slammed the basement door as hard as she could her knees gave out and she fell onto the wooden floor. Finally letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She could hear him crying behind the closed door. Hear his muffled screams. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried harder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys this chapter took a little bit longer than the next one, I kind of have exams to study for and stuff so sorry bout that ^^;**

**Hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with American Horror Story, nor do I own any song lyrics used in this story.**

**Forever**

**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**.**

**.**

_So we're bound to linger on,_

_We drink the fatal drop,_

_Then love until we bleed,_

_Then fall apart in parts,_

_You wasted your times,_

_On my heart,_

_You've burned, _

_And if bridges gotta fall,_

_Then you'll fall too._

**.**

**.**

Violet couldn't sleep, her thoughts were filled with yellow teeth, and beady black eyes, and a boy, with a playful smirk, and challenging eyes. She smiled, and then she remembered what happened, and that smile was replaced by tears once again. She got off her bed and searched for her phone in the dim light, when she finally found it she dialed a number and called the person she never expected to call.

**x.**

''_I thought you hated smoking.''_

''_I've taken it up, I can't sleep, I'm terrified of everything, what attacked me wasn't human.''_

Violet watched as Leah took another pull of her cigarette; it was a strange sight, the girl who once bullied her for smoking, was the one taking the cancer stick in between her lips. She didn't know what to think, all of this was strange. Not just Leah's new smoking habit, or that big purple hat, not the sunglasses, not even the big bandage covering half her face. It was the fact that Violet didn't want to see anyone _but_ Leah, that she _wanted _to talk to _her_, the person she wanted to get rid of the most just a few days ago. What was strange was that Violet _knew _that whatever it had been that attacked Leah, defiantly wasn't human, yet she couldn't help but let out the words she had tried to convince herself of so many times.

''_It was Tate.''_

''_No you saw that other thing too.''_

''_He was trying to freak us both out.''_

Leah shook her head no. Violet didn't know why she was so determined to stand up for Tate, why she tried to not only lie to Leah, but to herself too. She didn't like being like this, she didn't like _**lying **_to herself. She didn't like _**any **_of this.

''_What did you tell your parents?''_

''_Don't worry. I told them I got attacked by some chola on Melrose who wanted my Chanel. Couldn't tell them I went to your house to score coke could I?''_

It was strange all of it, and to think that a harmless prank turned into something so much bigger, Leah had scars on her face to prove it. That all of this wasn't just imagined, it wasn't in their heads, and it wasn't Tate's doing either, because he didn't have the claws for those kinds of marks, it was something else with long skinny fingers, and fingernails sharper than any knife, and Violet had seen it, she had seen the creature who marked Leah's face, and Leah, Leah had seen it too, and Violet was sure that they weren't the only ones. She was sure that Tate saw it just as well as they had. Except he wasn't scared of it.

''_How deep are the cuts?''_

''_Deep.''_

Violet wondered if the scars would ever heal, if Leah would be stuck with them forever.

''_God, and I, I can't stop thinking about that mouth.''_

''_It was a mask. He was purposely trying to terrorize you.''_

There she goes again, standing up for him. Violet had _seen _that mouth, those teeth, she had seen them in her dreams for the past few nights; she _knew _it wasn't just a mask.

''_Do you believe in the Devil?''_

''_No.''_

''_I do. I've looked into his eyes.''_

Violet couldn't help but see Tate's eyes flash through her mind. Those beautiful dark eyes, that always looked at her so softly.

''_**The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful, because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite.''**_

**x.**

When she got home she went straight to her room. The conversation she had with Leah running through her mind over, and over again. She couldn't block it, even the sweet lullaby of guitar riffs couldn't bring her mind away from those eyes, those lips, she couldn't take it anymore, the urge to find him, to talk to him, was becoming unbearable. Violet knew that it was a stupid idea, that just thinking about him was stupid. Tate was seeing her father for a reason, he _**gave **_her a reason, clearly he wasn't right in the head, and clearly he was _**dangerous**_. Their last conversation kept running through her mind, jumbling along with Leah's words. Her head was becoming one big mess.

As she lay on her bed she tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, but she couldn't, because claws and playful smirks were flashing before her closed lids, and she didn't want to see either of them. She just wanted to forget, forget all of it.

Violet got off her bed and picked up a book from her desk she lay back down on her bed and tried her best to concentrate on the new world she was entering, as hard as it was, after a chapter or two it finally brought her away from her haunting mind.

**x.**

There was a soft knock on her door followed by a ''_Can I come in?'' _an hour later. Violet was tempted to tell her mother off, but she got up anyway. She opened her door to find her mother smiling at her, holing a cupcake in her hand.

''_Our kooky neighbor made you cupcakes.'''_

''_Hm a candy Violet, that's cleaver.''_

Violet felt tiered, she felt tiered of monsters in the basement and strange boys with cocky smiles. She felt tiered of her ''normal'' family, and her strange neighbors, and no amount of cupcakes were going to change that.

''_Wanna watch a movie? I figured since your dads gone tonight we could have an all girls night.''_

''_Yeah, no thanks.''_

An all girls night? Last time they had an all girls night was two years ago. Since then her mother put distance between the both of them, she would spend days just sitting on her bed looking through the window, and when she found out about her dad cheating it hit her worse, of course now everything was fine, and supposedly they could all go back to playing happy family, and suddenly an all girls night was in order? Yeah no thanks, was a kind answer compared to the other replies rolling through her head right now.

''_I thought it might be fun to hang out.''_

''_Can't, homework.''_

''_Are you mad at me about something?''_

Violet was starting to get irritated. She looked at the cupcake on her nightstand, and picked it up.

''_Why don't you eat it? Since you're eating for two now. What you think I'm stupid?''_

''_I was gonna tell you tonight.''_

''_You know statistics when you have a baby over forty right?''_

This whole conversation, this whole act was driving Violet over the edge, lately everyone lied to her, kept things from her, and for gods sakes treated her like a godamn child. She was getting tiered, very tiered, and irritated. What were her parents thinking?! Having a fucking child, making it grow up between a fucking shrink and a idiot of a mother who kept thinking, believing that things were going to change. Well guess what? They weren't.

''_Having a baby isn't going to keep you and dad together, if that's what you're thinking.''_

''_Wow Violet, I am really appreciating your optimism on this. Really am. Come on, go ahead, say all your mean things.''_

''_I think you're weak.''_

Her mother was weak, she _**is **_weak, she couldn't have left him. Instead she kept torturing the two of them, and letting him and herself believe that they could be _happy _again. It was truly laughable. After her mother left her room she picked up the plate with the cupcake on it that was lying on her bed and put it outside her closed door. She didn't want that thing anywhere near her, the mere look of it made her want to throw up.

**x.**

Violet was fishing stuff out of her backpack when she heard her mother shout from downstairs. She tried to ignore it at first but the shouting got louder. Violet slammed her bag onto the floor and walked out of her room.

''_How am I supposed to finish my homework, if you keep interrupting?''_

''_Where's your phone?''_

Violet thought it was a bit odd. Her mother shouting so frantically just to borrow her phone. Not normal at all.

''_In my bag upstairs.''_

''_Go, go get it, dial 911.''_

Something was off. Just as she was about to ask why her mother was acting so odd the doorbell rang.

''_Who's that?''_

''_Just go to your room, lock the door, and don't come out until I tell you. __**Now!**__''_

Violet hesitated at first, but then did as she was told; she ran into her room, locked the doors, and looked for her phone. She spilled everything out of her back looking for it, but she couldn't find it, she started to panic. She heard her mother shouting downstairs, and the doorbell going on and off, on and off, she tried to calm down but there was too much noise it just made her panic more, she didn't understand. Why was her phone gone?! She always had it in her bag. She had it there ten minutes ago!

Violet heard a scream. It was her mother. Just as she turned around a pair of arms grabbed her. ''Fuck.''

**x.**

''_I have money, please just take anything.''_

''_We're not here to rob you.''_

They were in the living room. Before them stood three people, all of them wearing masks. Two of them were female, the other was male, either that or a very ugly female, if she wasn't in this situation right now she would have laughed at her own joke, but right now wasn't a time for shits and giggles, right now they had to do something before these three psychopaths didn't off them or do any other crazy shit. Her mother was tied up on a chair. Violet had to think of a way to distract them and untie her, somehow she didn't think that would be possible, as idiotic as these people seemed, they were still dangerous. Making one wrong move could get one of them killed, and Violet didn't want to risk that. They took their masks off. She was right; it was two females and one male. One was a blond the other a brunet.

'''_The transcript was very clear. The nurses saw our Franklin's face he had nothing to hide.''_

The brunet seemed to be the leader of this invasion. She also seemed like the smartest of the three of them, yet Violet still couldn't help but think that she was just as much of a nutbag as the rest of them.

''_Twelve minutes.''_

''_**Then the fun begins.''**_

Violet really didn't want to know what their idea of _fun _was like.

''_I have a surprise for you guys.''_

The brunet took something out from her coat. It was wrapped in layers of white cloth. As she took the cloth off, it revealed a green ashtray. The other two seemed very excited as they looked at it.

''_No way.''_

It was the man who spoke this time, his voice sounded raspy, he looked a bit too excited about an old ashtray.

''_I got it off ebay, authenticated, it's the one he used to bash Maria.''_

''_Let me see.'''_

He took the ashtray from the ringleader and gently twirled it around in his hands.

''_Wow, you can really feel the energy in this. This is bitchin'.''_

Violet couldn't help but stare in shock, whatever they were planning wasn't going to end well. They had obviously planned this for a while. She didn't want to know what was in store for them.

''_Who goes first? Which one's Gladys?''_

The brunet looked at her mother first, and then she turned to Violet, pointing her knife at her. She looked at her, her eyes challenging Violets, she felt something land on her lap, it was some kind of white cloth. Violet looked at it, it was an old nurses uniform.

''_Screw you psycho, I'm not putting this on!''_

She took the uniform in her hands and threw it back at them.

''_You have to, everything has to be perfect.''_

She wasn't right in the head, none of them were.

''_Take your clothes off!''_

The guy shouted at her, he came up to her and ripped her shirt open. He tried to hit her; Violet's scream was echoed by her mother's pleas.

''_Hey! Put it on me!''_

''_Oh, you'll both be wearing the uniforms, our Franklin hated nurses, he had a bad experience with the mercury in a broken thermometer that's why he took Gladys.''_

The ringleader pointed her knife at Violet as she spoke.

''_..Upstairs and drowned her in the tub. And you Maria, he saved you for last.''_

Violet didn't like how softly she said the last part to her mother. It didn't sound normal.

''_Our Franklin was the first. Before Manson, he changed the culture. We're paying tribute to him.''_

As the blonde one chimed in Violet made her decision. They weren't psychos; _psychopath _wasn't a strong enough word to describe these people.

''_We aren't going to be a part of your reenactment.''_

Her mother sounded strong when she talked back to them. For the first time in a decade Violet felt proud of her.

''_Put this on.''_

The brunet threw the uniform back at her again.

''_You won't like it if I have to make you.''_

Violet got up slowly, she looked at her. She threw the uniform back into her face and pushed her down, then ran. She ran as fast as she could, not knowing which way to turn until she remembered about the back door in the kitchen. She could make it. As she turned to look back to see if they were following her someone grabbed her, she tried to scream but the hand was covering her mouth. She knew she was fucked.

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: It's bad I know.. my computer switched off and deleted the first file, I had to retype the whole thing grr -.- anyhow the next chapter will be in Tate's pov and I really cant wait to write that, it should be out sooner than this one, again I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with this story it really does mean a lot. (:**

**Love to you all, **

**-Krista x**


End file.
